New Version of a Traveler
by femalemiroku1
Summary: Ok so Raychil already has a problem fitting in with the big high school crowd, just being able to live a normal teens life. But what happens when she meets some of our old friends?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the series but I do own my original character, Raychil.

Journal 1

I am in serious trouble.

Up until now, I never thought my boring life would get any interesting until my life suddenly started disappearing; literally.

I'm sixteen and pretty normal. I go to school; I have friends, a nice home and a little nosy brother. A few days ago, I had the most normal life ever, until one day I came home from school and found my family gone. I thought they had gone out to the store and were gonna be back later but they never came home. I sat up all night wondering why I wasn't phoned on their sudden disappearance but none came.

I sighed slightly, lying down on our old, fluffy couch, finding a nice spot to rest. It was nearly one in the morning before I conked out, the TV set on low and my remote slipping from my fingers.

"This seems weird . . . being in a house again."

"It's too cold in here."

". . . You live under scorching subs all day. Of course it's cold."

I awoke to voices in my house. They didn't sound like my family and it scared me. Somebody was in my house that should not have belonged there. They were behind me and the couch so I kept my eyes closed and listened. One sounded like a girl. A rough girl; maybe a tom-girl. She sounded like she didn't express herself very much.

The other voice sounded deep, like a young mans'. Not a boy; somebody who had been through quit a lot. But the main thing is, is that they sounded like they were looking for something.

But what?

"They said she would be down here."

"Yes well, she could have moved up stairs since we left the flume."

"Acolyte's are supposed to be updated on this type of stuff."

Flumes? Acolytes? What were they talking about! Those definitely were not in the English language. I shifted slightly, letting them know where I was, but making it sound like I was still asleep.

"She's over here." It worked! They came around the couch and I listened to where they stood. One was near my head and the other at my feet. I only hoped that they weren't bad people, taking girls right from their very own couch. "Wow. She's younger than I thought she would be."

"We did travel twenty-seven years into the future, Pendragon." The girl spoke again; she was standing near my feet. I was a bit surprised that she had used Pendragon because it was a name that was familiar to me. My father's best friend, my non-blood related Uncle, has that as a last name.

I barely saw my Uncle; you should know that, you were there with me since berth. But, we both don't know where he goes when he's gone. I guess that when I finally allow these two strangers to know that I'm awake, I'll be able to ask some questions regarding my pseudo Uncle.

"She's asleep . . . what do we do? Wake her?"

"And tell her what? That Saint Dane is attacking here and we need her to help protect everyone she loves from blinking out of existence? Yeah, Pendagon, that'll go well with her."

". . . Where is this coming from?" The boy seemed surprised a little. I guess the girl never spoke with much sarcasm.

But first, instead of lying there, listening to them, I sprang up, screaming, "What?" I must have scared them because the girl backed up and the boy toppled over his own feet and fell back. My heart was racing so fast that for a moment, I thought it would explode. I ran my eyes over the intruders to see the girl. She was dark skinned and had something about her that reminded me of the looks of my pseudo Uncle's wife. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail as she wore loose blue jean overalls, a black tank top underneath. Her calmness emanated form her as her look of surprise turned to that of a stern look. It reminded me of my pseudo Aunt giving me that same look when I would play in the forest surrounding her home.

"Hey calm down!" The boy yelled behind me, standing up fully. He looked about my age, his brown hair falling softly into his eyes before he shook his head. He looked white but his skin was far from pale. A slight look of worry crossed his face as he tried to calm me down. My mind was still reeling from what was said so I stood up, not quite matching his height but close, and yelled.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I had many more questions but I decided to ask later . . . that's if I hadn't scared them off.

"Calm down." The boy said again. "I'm Bobby. This is Loor. We came to talk to you." This had to be a joke. One sick joke that two kids decided to play on me.

Jimmy, my pseudo Aunt and Uncle were standing right in front of me.


End file.
